Peter Pan: A Pirate's Greatest Loss
by PiixiieDust
Summary: Her mother is dead, her father a tyrant and with nobody left to live for, Alice wishes she were anywhere but Neverland. Will Peter be able to help her see that life is still worth living?


Summary: Her mother is dead, her father a tyrant and with nobody left to live for, Alice wishes she were anywhere but Neverland. Will Peter be able to help her see that life is still worth living?

Hey guys! Ok I know I should be working on Jackie's story but, please, dont hit me! I had a dream about this with Alice as me and since we are so alike, I decided to write this and share with you all. I am woring with Jackie's story still though. Ok, so this is an Alice/Peter crossover based off of the two **Disney** movies and inspired by, like I said, a dream but also all the amazing crossover vids on youtube. Please review!!! Thanks.

* * *

Peter Pan: A Pirate's Greatest Loss

Chapter One

* * *

"_If it makes you less sad  
I will die by your hand  
I hope you find out what you want  
I already know what I am  
And if it makes you less sad  
We'll start talking again  
And you can tell me how vile  
I already know that I am"  
__- The boy who blocked out his shot  
_

In comparison to everything I had seen and heard before, nothing could ever compare to this. The tune floated through my head and my heart as I closed my eyes and wished that I was back home with my mother in our small apartment in London. Never had it occurred to me that her stories where true nor that my father was alive. Never had it occurred to me that my life would be turned upside down not once, but twice in a matter of months. First Wonderland and now Neverland; then Peter Pan and faerie hands. Why couldn't I have just existed in the normal world? I learned my lesson – honestly I did! A month or two longer, a year – is that so much to ask? But now she is gone, my father – a happy tyrant – and my life a miserable excuse for melancholy. My name is Alice Hook and I truly, truly wish it were not.

"Alice!" I heard him roar, the villainous pirate. There was a crash then a bang and the cabin gave a shudder as the door was blast open and my father stood there menacingly and undoubtedly angered. I turned my head stubbornly away from him and refused to look the idiot in the face. Picking up Dinah from my lap I placed her on the bed and stood smoothing out my white apron over the royal blue dress I wore. It was the same I had taken into Wonderland and, sadly enough, the one I felt most comfortable in with all these nasty pirates around looking me over – but that's beside the point.

Turning away and pretending like there was nobody else in the room, I walked to my dresser that stood to the right of my bed and began sorting through it for nothing in particular. My cabin was arranged in a peculiar way compared to the other living spaces on board the Jolly Roger. I heard that it had once belonged to my mother and, being the free spirited woman she was, it would naturally be different. The bed I used was pressed against the back wall and just above it was a porthole. To the left along the other wall was my closet and across from that the dresser which I was now attending too. Aside from these things, a lamp beside the door and a small table beside the dresser, my cabin was empty of furniture and as lonely as could be. Dinah and I were the only occupants that resided here and usually entered at all. On some occasions though, my father barged in and intruded upon the space. His face was as red as a tomato and I wondered what could have set him off this time. It was nothing I could have done. I had been in my cabin all morning after cleaning the area below deck that _someone _had dirtied with dead fish. Disgusting, vile PIRATES!

"What is it now?" I asked calmly, still sorting through my things for nothing in particular. Living with pirates had really affected my temperament, tone and natural way of respecting others because, simply enough, I just didn't. My mother was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I had cried enough and now it was time to move on though I never would forget her.

"You, young lady, were seen wandering around the ship _singing_!" the man exclaimed. I moved my head to the side towards my shoulder shrugging almost as if to show my indifference. He turned even redder – if that was possible at this point… "YOU ARE SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE TO DEAL WITH!" he roared giving Dinah a scare. I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't respond. Impassable things often did come about that were not impossible because nothing is impossible but rather things can become too big and therefore become impassible. I had learned that from a talking door knob. Yet he continued. "Alice I swear it! You will either learn to be a pirate or by god I will die forcing you!" he cursed angrily as was his habit before addressing me again. "Young lady, you will not leave this cabin until supper time and unless you have changed you're singing habits you will _not_ be allowed to eat at all!" he howled.

I looked up quickly in surprise. Turning, now slightly worried, I clasped my hands together. "But father!" I exclaimed. "I _must_ go to the mainland with you! You promised me!" I knew it was childish and even vain to an extent to bring up his empty promises but I always jumped at the chance to get off this horrid ship. Just the fact that I was able to once in awhile kept me going. All the lovely sights that existed in Neverland that I never got to see were enough to drive one mad. And I should know seeing as everyone in Wonderland was mad and constantly driving me and the _rest_ of the natural world mad!

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY!" He roared, and with that, the door to the cabin was slammed shut again. It shook a slight bit just as before and I heard a key turn in the lock just outside. Running to the door, I pulled on the handle. "Let me out! Please!" I exclaimed. Banging my small fist against the door I tried unsuccessfully to turn the knob and let myself free but it didn't budge one bit. Instead I heard the howling of the crew's laughter as they prepared the row-boat to go ashore and the cry of my father for them to all shut up.

I continued banging on the door as tears began to drip down my cheeks. Forcing the knob to jiggle, jingle and squiggle around but not unlock, I cried out and tried to yank the door open. It didn't budge and even as I heard the row boat depart and the ship become silent, I vainly tried to force my way out of the cabin.

Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I pressed my face against the door and sobbed. Releasing the door knob, I turned and walked back to my bed helplessly feeling tiny, broken and dead. There would never be anything for me here as long as my father lived. Size was always a problem no matter where one happened to be – whether it was Wonderland or Neverland but in reality, size in relation to feelings were almost always better or worse than physical proportions because they hit home.

I wiped my eyes for I knew it did no good to cry. The last time I had cried myself into a fit I had been washed through a talking door knob in a tiny bottle. Though odd at the time and slightly frightening, I did wish I was back in that place rather than here alone with only Dinah as company. Moving to open the port hole above my bed, I sniffed and let it swing aside as a light wind blew in through the circular space. I leaned on the sill after smoothing my dress down and looked out towards the mainland where I could see the small spec of the rowboat slowly making its way along the shoreline. The waves lapped calmly against the deep red hull of the Jolly Roger and the wind blew back my golden yellow hair as I closed my eyes to block out the image.

As I leaned there a song came to mind and, since father was so far away and couldn't possibly hear me, I began to hum the tune. It was one I had learned in Wonderland. It didn't particularly pertain to the situation at hand but rather popped into my head and cheered me a slight bit. Continuing to hum the tune, I lay back on my bed and gazed at the ceiling of the cabin as I sang a few lines. "The sun was shining on the sea, shinning with all its might." Pausing, I giggled to myself at the memory of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum then continued singing. "And this was all because it was… the middle of the night! The walrus and the carpenter were walking through the sand. The beach was wide from side to side but much too full of sand…" here my voice began to dwindle and my eyes dropped and before I knew it…I had dozed off… my dreams filled with oysters, carpenters and walrus'.

* * *

"We are cabbages and kings…." Came a mutter as I turned over. Running a hand through my hair as I leaned my head on my elbow along the side of the bed, I continued mumbling in my sleep. A clock ticked somewhere in the room and the waves bumped softly against the hull as time passed. Everything was quiet as a calm breeze blew into the cabin ruffling my golden locks a slight bit. I yawned and nuzzled my head against the sheets still in an unconscious slumber. Suddenly there came the sound of urgent meowing and little paws began to scramble across my back as Dinah climbed over me. I blinked my eyes open as the cabin hazily came into view. Sitting up, I yawned stretching and pulled the frightened kitten into my lap.

Petting her a few times, I let the familiar feeling of Dinah's soft fur run through my fingers before speaking softly and quietly to the kitten. "What's wrong, Dinah?" I asked gently, still impossibly sleepy. Dinah meowed again and pressed her little paws against my arm before motioning towards the door. I looked up and blinked a few times seeing nothing. Curiosity pushed away all traces of sleep now as I looked around wondering what could have possibly upset Dinah so much. There was not a single thing out of place as far as I could see. I looked back at the kitten and shook my head. "Now, now; don't be silly. There is nothing there to worry about." I said giving her a small touch to the nose with my index finger. Dinah shook her head and wiggled her little pink nose in distraction then lifted a paw to whack it. I giggled softly when suddenly a small jingle floated to my ears.

"Oh?" I asked nobody in particular but looking around the cabin for the source. Father couldn't possibly be back already for I had not heard any of the usual cacophony of noises and rambling the crew made boarding the ship. So…what could have made that noise? Placing Dinah on the bed, I slid to the edge and stood before taking a few steps towards the door my finger in the air as if hesitating to touch something. There came the tinkling noise again! I spun around hearing it from the port hole. Rushing over to my bed, I gave a small leap onto it before poking my head out of the circular window and looking around. Again, there was nothing unusual about.

"How curious…" I murmured to myself sitting back on my shoes and lifting a finger to my chin in wonder. "Oh?!" I suddenly exclaimed for a flower had tumbled into my lap. Then another and another. Then a fourth bounced off my head before joining the other three. I gazed at the beautiful things in amazement not for a moment wondering where they might have come from. They were simply lovely! Daisies they looked like from the white petals and long stems. The last time I had seen a daisy though it had joined other flowers in calling me a weed! Wrinkling my nose at the memory I pushed it aside and picked up one of the daisies. Running my finger across some of the petals I smiled.

"You like them flowers huh?" came a voice. I gasped and dropped the daisy quickly before looking up to see a boy floating near the dresser. "Why, who on earth are you?!" I exclaimed lifting both hands to my mouth in surprise. Dinah scrambled away to hide under the bed as the boy simply smiled and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He seemed curiously familiar for some reason. That green hat and red feather; those big brown eyes and redish brown hair; that child-like smile. Who was this boy and what was he doing here?

"Um, excuse me," I tried again a little more politely "but, who are you exactly?" I asked. The boy looked up at me and gave me that same childish grin from before. He then floated over and around me as if examining me or looking for something in particular.

"You're a girl right?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. This boy was making me increasingly curious by the moment. "Well, naturally." I replied with a sweeping gesture of my hand. He only continued to circle and I watched, waiting. "Can you sing?" he suddenly asked. I wrinkled my brows in confusion. "Why yes," I replied "but I still don't know who –"

"Sing something." He commanded interrupting me. I frowned and gave him a look but the boy ignored me waiting for his song. I sighed and gave in. What harm could it do really? Perhaps if I did as he said the boy would tell me who he was and why he was here. "What would you like to hear?" I asked. The boy thought a moment then shrugged. "Anything, just start now." He said. I frowned again at his tone but brushed it off. "Alright, I'll sing a part of a song I learned in Wonderland. It's called 'Lily of the Valley' and sung by flowers." I said not realizing how odd this would sound to his ears. The boy though didn't seem to find anything quite strange in that statement and waited for me to start. Clearing my throat, I began.

"Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon." I sang. Picking up one of the daisies, I spun it near my face and let the memory of the flowers singing run through my mind forgetting all about the strange boy in my cabin. "There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune. Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon." I continued to sing until the song came to its end then abruptly looked up and blushed. It wasn't as lovely as I had remembered the flowers singing it but the boy looked pleased.

"Yup, I was right!" he said snapping his fingers. "It _was_ her we heard Tink!" I looked around to see whom he could possibly be speaking to when suddenly a small gold light flew in through the porthole to float by the boy's side. "What's your name?" he suddenly asked me. I crossed my arms. "Don't you think you ought to tell me who you are first?" I asked getting a serious déjà vu. Except this time there was no smoking caterpillar. The boy only laughed. "I'm Peter Pan, now what's your name?" he asked flying in close to my face. So close, in fact, our noses where almost touching. I raised an eyebrow, blinked and cocked my head to the side wondering why that name was familiar.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed pulling away. "You're that boy!" I raised a hand to my mouth and he retreated curiously. "I _am_ a boy," He said stating the obvious. "but who are you?"

My mind began to spin. This was the boy my father was always out hunting. The one I heard had cut off his hand. Peter Pan – the boy who never grows up. "I-I think I ought not t-tell you that." I stuttered in a haste to say something lest he get the idea to cut off one of my limbs. I put my hands behind my back for good measure. Suddenly I heard loud clanging and voices outside my cabin. Father was back! The boy, Peter Pan, looked around at the sudden noises and perked his ears.

"Uh-oh. They're back!" he exclaimed looking towards the locked door still shut tight. "We'd better hurry Tink! Give her some dust." the boy said turning to the gold light which I now saw was actually a small faerie. The pixie didn't move as the noises outside the cabin grew louder. Suddenly there was the jingling of keys and a snap as one was put into the lock. Peter looked up and back as the knob was jiggled from side to side. "Alice!" came the voice of my father through the door. Peter glanced at me then at the porthole before grabbing my wrist and flying out of it. Tugging me after him, Peter yanked me towards the porthole and urged me through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed whisper as the knob turned by the door and the key was pulled out. "I'm taking you to the mainland!" Peter replied. "C'mon!" Then, in a flurry of green and blue, he pulled me through the porthole and lifted me into his arms outside. At that moment the door to the cabin was swung open to reveal my father. He looked around the empty room and frowned angrily. "ALICE!" he roared and raced towards the open porthole. Peter, with me still in his arms, flew up and over the main deck letting out a howl of triumph. I saw my father emerge from the cabin at the sound and cry out in rage.

"PAN!" He bellowed. "Bring her down here!"

Peter did no such thing. Instead, he just smiled down at my father. "Sorry Capt'n," he said. "You're not throwing this one to any wild octopus!" I shook my head in bewilderment. Did I have a sister? Had my father killed her? Before I could even open my mouth to ask, Peter gave a mock salute to my father and began to fly away from the ship. I heard my father yell for the crew to shoot the canon but Peter and I were out of range by the time they were ready. Before I knew it, I was on my way to the mainland in the arms of my father's hated rival.


End file.
